<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were waiting, as I dove into the waterfall by Tixilio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745642">You were waiting, as I dove into the waterfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixilio/pseuds/Tixilio'>Tixilio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixilio/pseuds/Tixilio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their friends death, Oliver and Felicity go through a rough time and pull eachother through it. They become closer than ever, when one night, six months later, something happens and all the secrets and hidden feelings come out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were waiting, as I dove into the waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii,<br/>So this is the first fanfic that I'm posting. This may also be the only thing i ever wrote and posted, but we shall see what the future brings us. I'm gonna write a bigger note at the end about my thought process for this and maybe my thoughts for a second chapter, but for now this is all you get. Hope you enjoy it, it may not be best, but im hoping to improve as i go.<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could tell it was her coming down the stairs of the lair. He knew because he would always feel lighter, his heart would beat a little bit faster. He can hear the sounds her heels were making on her every step, he thinks he can even smell the scent of her parfume through the air. But because he was always so aware of her, he was also very aware of the fact that something was wrong. Because her footsteps weren't even, her hand suddenly went to grip the railing for additional support, she didn't even great him with her cheerful "Hello, Oliver!" and an added adorable smile on her face as soon as she was getting close to the bottom of the stairs. Instead, he could see she was about to stumble, so he was at her side in a second to support her till she was steady on the ground. One of his arms was holding her hip, while the other was resting on her cheek, supporting her head and making her look at him. He was worried, about to ask what's wrong, when he smelled the remains of alcohol on her. He sighed.</p><p>"Felicity, have you been drinking?" He didn't like that possibility. Maybe, maybe someone spilt the drink on her. She could've ran into someone and got their drink on dress. But he knew that wasn't the truth. He never, ever in his life thought he would see Felicity Smoak this drunk. Sure she would drink wine sometimes, or have a pink martini at the bar, if she was feeling ''fancy'' but she usually drank when she was happy, when she wanted to celebrate. But she wasn't smiling, her head hung down low, and she was barely gripping onto him, he was sure she would fall down, if he wasn't holding her securely as he did </p><p>"Ol'ver!" Her hands flew to his shoulders, lightly shaking them. "Ol'ver, i need to tell you something. It's very important."</p><p>"Felicity, I need to know have you been drinking?" </p><p>"Yeah, but that's not important right now." She her hand in front of their faces dismissingly. </p><p>"It's about Laurel." At the mention of her name he sucks in a breath. It's been over six months since he had last seen her. More than half a year since he heard her voice. He still misses her, misses his friend who knew him for than half of his life. The day that Laurel Lance was probably the worst night of his life, because he didn't just fear losing his friend that night, but he also worried about losing the person who he loved the most.</p><p>The night is a blur. He remembers getting a phone call. He remembers the doctor asking is he Felicity's emergency contact, his heart skipping a beat as he froze in fear, thinking about all the horrible scenarios that would end up with Felicity getting hurt. The doctor told him there was a car accident. That Felicity and Laurel were in a hospital, both brought in with critical conditions. He remembers the fear he felt in the hospital, watching the doctors trying to keep them alive. He remembers breathing becoming easier, when Felicity's heartbeat turned steady, and then Laurels heart came to a stop. He doesn't really know what happened right after. He knows there were tears, some shed by him, some by the rest of the team that came with him. Then he was in Felicity room, sitting in a chair by her hospital bed, holding her hand, occasionally feeling her wrist for her heartbeat, feeling happy that she was alive and okay. The sound of her pulse on the monitor proved as much.  </p><p>Felicity ended up in a coma for a week. The only time he left her bedside was when he went the Laurels funeral. It was the best goodbye anyone could want. People shared stories about Laurel Dinah Lance and how that woman made Starling City a better place. There were stories that made you smile in her memory, because of how much good she did, how much she loved helping people, standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves, how passionate she was, how beautiful, and despite everything, they managed to get a laugh or two, because that's what she would have wanted. To leave a name, and a legacy, to inspire good in others. To be a happy memory, so that's what she was.</p><p>"It's about that night, Oliver." she whispered, her voice almost scared. Her eyes filled with tears, and her bottom lip trembled, the sight breaking his heart, because he never wanted her to have to relive it.</p><p>"Felicity. W-what are you talking about? Do you remember?" When Felicity Smoak woke up, she didn't remember what happened, she didn't know how did she end up in a hospital. It was a doctor who told her that she was in a hospital, that a drunk driver didn't stop at the red light, and that she was brought in with Laurel, who unfortunately didn't make it. It was Oliver who held her in a tiny bed, hugging her to his chest, while she cried about a friend she too lost, and he silently cried along her. When she got better, was able to stand on her feet, they went to Laurel's grave together. She didn't talk, they just stood in front of her grave, her hand holding his tightly, and then she whispered "Goodbye Laurel," before giving him a small smile and they left. It was the closure they needed. They moved on with their lives and they were happy. Felicity and Oliver got closer, much to his delight, and they spent everyday together. From pizza and wine nights at her place, to Big Belly Burger with the whole team, and sometimes Chinese food down at The Foundry. They were all healing, Dig, Roy, Sara himself and most of all Felicity. It was a slow process, one that would never truly end but they were getting there, being better. For the first time in his life everything was right, and it was all thanks to the woman he loves, so Felicity drunk and teared up - not a good sign.</p><p>"It was my fault Oliver." Suddenly she didn't appear drunk, very much sober and hurting.<br/>
"We were shopping you know? Having fun, laughing and being happy and just.... existing for a while. No mirakuru soldiers, no crisis hanging over our heads. It was great. But i wanted to come back. I wanted to come back here, because it's my home, and i missed so i made here drive me here, Oliver. It's my fault she died, because i made her drive me here. It should've been me Oliver. It should've been me who died, because she didn't do anything wrong, she was just being a good friend." Tears were streaming down both their faces but for very different reasons. He was familiar with the feeling of guilt. God knows, he knew how it was easy to blame yourself more than anyone else did. But it was always Felicity who pulled him back, made him feel better. Felicity who would always know how to inspire good in him, even in his worst moments. She was his light, his North Star, his compass, his everything. He never wanted this for her, he didn't know just how much she was hurting until now. So he did what she always does for him. He pulled her close to him, and hugged her tightly as sobs wrecked through her body. He let cry into his chest, as he stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her. He needed them just as she did. Seeing her in pain is a whole other kind of torture, one that he couldn't stand. Slowly, her cries got quieter, but her arms tightened around his back and he knew neither of them were ready to let go yet. </p><p>"Felicity?" His only response was her tired moan in his shirt. </p><p>"Felicity, can you please look at me for a second?" She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, not letting go of him just yet. He smiled softly at her. There she is, his Felicity. His smile pulled a small, beautiful smile from and he could've sworn his heart stopped for a second. Even in her worst, her eyes a little red from crying, her nose rosy as well and probably a bit runny, she was still the most beautiful person he ever met. And she didn't even know it. He cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones gently. "I need to tell you some things and you need to listen, okay?" She gave him a small nod and he took that as a sign to continue.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault Felicity, you couldn't have known it would happen." Her eyes fell down to his chest, not looking at him and he could tell she didn't share the same opinion as him.</p><p> "But if i hadn't made her drive me then-"</p><p>"No, look at me." Her eyes rised up to his again, his face open and telling the truth.<br/>
"You weren't driving the car that caused the accident Felicity, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what has gonna happen, it was out of your control. You didn't make her do anything, if she didn't want to drive she wouldn't have. You can't blame yourself for things that aren't for your fault Felicity." </p><p>A teasing look appeared on her face then. "That's funny coming from you, isn't it?" </p><p>The sentence just so Felicity, that he could feel a bit of his worry fade away. He could see it on her face that she felt a bit better now too, that his words made her feel better, which in return made him smile, a real grin that only she caused graced his face. </p><p>"Yeah and you know who always helps me see that I can't blame everything on myself? It's you Felicity Smoak." He always loved when he caused her to blush, it didn't matter if it's because he compliments her on her brains or beauty, he always loves it, and he loves it now when her face gets a even brighter, her eyes getting this small spark whenever it's a small moment that's just theirs. "You once told me that I am not alone, and and that you believe in me. Well that goes both ways Felicity, because you will never have to go through something alone. I am always gonna be here for you. Just like I am here for you right now. And i don't believe in a lot of things, but i do believe in you, i know that you Felicity Megan Smoke are the best thing that happened to any of us, most of all me. Because you always saw something bigger and better than me than i ever could, and that means more to me than you could ever know."</p><p>The remains of any guilt on her face completely gone, and he could feel himself finally breathing again. Tears of sadness were gone, now filled with gratitude and maybe even.... love. His heart beat faster at the thought, and wow that fast can't be healthy.</p><p>"You always were to hard on yourself."</p><p>He smirked at her. "Just like you are being right now?" Her responding giggle might just be the sweetest sound he's ever heard. </p><p>"Fair enough." She nodded. Now their eyes were doing that thing were they showed so much things that being left unsaid that they might just explode. But wouldn't it just be best way go though? </p><p>"Hey, Oliver." Her hands migrated from his back to his chest, just like his lowered to her waist. </p><p>"Yes, Felicity?" And then her lips were on his, and he just might have died. The timing may not be the best, the place and the scenario may not be what he pictured, but it was perfect. Because it was them, and it was Felicity, and he was home.</p><p>They might not be perfect, and some wounds may not be reopened, but they will heal with time, and even better when they do it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, that was rough am i right?<br/>I wanted to create something that's sad and brings you little moments of happiness and relief as you continue reading. This is just from Oliver's perspective, so there are parts of the story untold, which I may explore in a second chapter if I write one. I didn't put warnings or a rating because I'm not so sure what to put, so if you have an advice, feel free to tell, it will only help me in my writing. I didn't write scenes that were too graphic so i didn't think i should put a trigger warning for any part of this, but i did put character death in tags so i thought that was fine in case anyone had a problem with a mention of death. As i said I'm new to this, so I'm bound to make some mistakes, maybe in grammar or tagging or other things, but i hope i did an okay job.<br/>Ps. I didn't count on how hard the summary would be, it took me a good amount of time to even think of something and it stil sucks, hahaha.<br/>Comments would be great, so please tell me if you want me to continue this, and tell me your opinion! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>